


I'm Sorry

by ChibiWrites



Series: Lance to Keith [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I'm really upset we were denied a scene like this, They needed to have this talk, a little ooc, but can be seen as shippy if you want, not really meant to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiWrites/pseuds/ChibiWrites
Summary: "I don't want to be the leader! That's just what Shiro wanted!""Well, I never heard Shiro say that, and how convenient that you're bringing it up now, when Shiro is gone."In S3E2, Lance said somethings about Keith being leader that just rubbed me the wrong way and we never see him apologize for it. I am here to fix that. This takes place between episodes 3 and 4 of Season 3.





	I'm Sorry

After the quarrel with Lotor and successfully forming Voltron with the new assembly, the paladins were relieved to return to the Castle of Lions to rest up and plan for their next move. They converge into the common room sans a paladin.

“Where’s Keith?” Allura asked.

“Not sure, maybe he went to his room. He’s probably exhausted after today.” Hunk adds.

“Nah, knowing Keith he’ll be in the training room.” Pidge remarks.

“I would like him here so we can debrief and decide our next course of action.”

“I’ll find him.” Lance volunteered already heading out towards the door.

-

Keith wasn’t in either his room or the training room. He sat still in the Black Lion. He couldn’t stop replaying their recent encounter from Lotor. He risked not only himself but his teammates and that’s terrifying to realize. If anything bad happened it would have been his fault.

“Hey, Keith. Care to come out anytime soon?”

Shook out of his own thoughts, Keith was suddenly aware of Lance with his arms crossed in front of the lion. Keith sighed and exited the Black Lion. Walking down the steps he wondered what Lance wanted.

“I didn’t get the chance to say this earlier, what with going off after Lotor.”

Keith felt himself physically wince at the reminder. “I’m s-“

“Uh buh buh buh!!” Lance interrupted holding his hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture. “Listen and let me finish.” Lance took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.”

“Er… What?” Keith blinked, shouldn’t he be apologizing, not the other way around?

“I’m sorry… about what I said earlier. That I accused you of lying about Shiro appointing you as leader because you really wanted it and used Shiro disappearing as an excuse. That was low and cold of me to say to you. Shiro is important to the team and I know he’s important to you in a way I won’t ever understand. There’s no way you’d do something like that.”

Lance looked down nervously at his feet, avoiding Keith’s stare. The guilt still leaving a bad taste in his mouth. He really wished he could take back those words.

“It’s just, I got annoyed, okay? I know that doesn’t excuse it and to be honest it wasn’t directed at you but more at Shiro. I get it, it was his lion and he was doing what he thought best but picking a new leader effects the entire team. That should have been something we discussed as a group.”

“Shiro did try to talk to me a couple times…”

“He did?”

“Yeah and I brushed it aside. I didn’t want to think about him being… gone. I still don’t want to believe it.”

“None of us do but it’s got to be done. Someone has to take the reins.”

“You’re right… and you are right that it should have been something everyone weighed in on.”

“Not to speak badly of Shiro or anything. Like I still admire and look up to him, but I can’t deny he had a fault with that. At least you got the excuse of being inexperienced in this field.” Lance looks up and smiled weakly trying to lighten the mood.

“I just recklessly lead everyone in a trap, that’s not some mistake I can make just because this is new for me. I’m responsible for everyone now. Whatever happens is on me.” Keith adds, looking away. “Someone could get hurt or captured or killed or or-“

Lance marched over, gripped his shoulders to make Keith look at him. “Hey, hey, we’re having none of that!”

Keith only shook his head. “What if you disappear like Shiro did? If anything happens, how could I… how could I ever face Matt or Pidge’s dad, or your family or Hunk’s and tell them I failed to keep you guys safe under my watch?! You guys have people who miss you and I want you guys to get home safe but I… I’m not a leader. I have everyone else to worry about and not just myself.”

“Keith…” Lance sighed looking up at the Black Lion. He’d really could use some help here. “Look, we’re in a war. We all know this, and we still are sticking around and fighting. You didn’t make us stay. We made the choice to fight and we know the consequences of doing so. And there’s no way to anticipate everything or avoid all dangers. Something is bound to happen regardless of all the cautions you go through. All we can do is our best. It’s not going to come easy and I told you before, no one can be Shiro. Like I pointed out earlier, Shiro was hardly perfect but the Black Lion picks the best fit and it wouldn’t do so needlessly. Just know it’s not only up to you. You got a team to look after but we also got your back. Voltron is not just one person, it’s a team of five and only by us working together can we create the greatest defense for the universe. You may be the head, but you still need the arms and legs. You don’t have to do this alone. You aren’t going to do this alone.”

Keith inhaled deeply then exhaled, blowing his bangs out of his face. “Okay… Okay. Got it. Thanks.” It still didn’t change the fact he wanted Shiro back but maybe, just maybe he could do this. That they will be able to keep doing this.

“Now that’s more like it.” Lance spun around to start walking towards the hanger doors. “Speaking of teamwork, Allura wants us to meet up and create a battle plan.” He smiled back at Keith. “So, you coming or what, Leader?”

Keith shook his head with a small smile. “Yeah, Yeah, I’m coming.” He started following behind Lance. “By the way, you’re going to need this.”

Lance’s reflex caught the item before looking at it. “Your bayard?”

“It’s yours now. Be sure to take care of Red for me. Red will have your back.”

“Roger that. Now come on, they’ll be asleep by the time you make it back at your snail pace.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
